La Muerte del Héroe
by Zeen Prize
Summary: La lluvia caía implacable sobre sus cabezas. Una lluvia que no se detenía, que arrasaba con todo lo que en su camino encontraba, que era insensible a todo y a todos. Shoto la sentía, así como la lluvia sobre su cabeza, rondándolo desde muy cerca, acariciando con gélido aliento su cuello y estirando sus músculos movimiento tras movimiento. La muerte lo seguía y guiaba.


La lluvia caía implacable sobre sus cabezas. Una lluvia que no se detenía, que arrasaba con todo lo que en su camino encontraba, que era insensible a todo y a todos.

Shoto la sentía, así como la lluvia sobre su cabeza, rondándolo desde muy cerca, acariciando con gélido aliento su cuello y estirando sus músculos movimiento tras movimiento. La muerte lo seguía y guiaba por los escarpados montes en su ascenso.

De repente, un fogonazo de luz iluminó todo el monte y pareció detenerse, instante tras instante, en cada uno de los cuerpos caídos en el campo de lucha. Un segundo en un trozo metálico, causando un brillo casi cegador a la vez de terrible; otro, en el rostro sanguinolento de un muchacho, apenas un niño, que aún sostenía un peluche entre sus crispados dedos. Shoto se detuvo espantado, sabía que sólo era su imaginación pero, por un momento, había creído ver como los labios del muchacho se movían pidiendo auxilio.

Cogió aire bruscamente cuando un nuevo estallido no tardó en seguir a otro y maldijo su cobardía, su debilidad, que lo hacía perder un tiempo del que no disponían.

El resto de héroes no tardaron en alcanzarlo. Les había llevado ventaja en su febril ascenso por la montaña maldita, pero ahora Shoto no era capaz de dar ningún paso más. Se sentía roto en lo más profundo, como si su alma hubiera caído junto a aquellas cientas de personas caídas a su alrededor. Y más aún, sabía que era así. Con aquella batalla, no sólo se había dado fin a miles de vidas injustamente, sino que se había puesto fin a una era de Paz y aquello que estaba por llegar, era más terrible de lo que su joven mente podía imaginar. Y era por eso, y no por los estallidos y los cadáveres, que el cuerpo de Shoto había quedado completamente paralizado, congelado bajo la gélida lluvia, incapaz de moverse ni pensar.

\- ¿Todoroki? –inquirió suavemente Yaoyorozu .

No era más que una llamada de atención, pero Shoto intuyó el mismo desasosiego que sentía él en la voz de la chica.

\- Sí –dijo, intentando reponerse-. Es tarde ya. El amanecer no tardará en aparecer y el resto de la Liga con él. Id vosotros por el este, yo seguiré subiendo hasta dar con él.

\- Pero, Shoto...

La breve vacilación hizo que Shoto se fijara por primera vez en ella. La chica se veía destruida, agotada, con pequeños cortos y magulladuras por todo su cuerpo. Apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su cuerpo con los jirones que quedaban de su traje. Hacía tiempo que había alcanzado su límite. Hacía tiempo que todos lo habían alcanzado.

Shoto sabía lo que podía estar pensando la chica de su loca búsqueda, de su agitado correr por el monte, de su examen de los caídos. Más aún, Shoto tenía la certeza de que ella sabía que buscaba tan desesperadamente. A quién.

\- Tenemos que dar con él –repitió, esta vez más fuerte para que el resto del grupo que los seguía también lo oyeran-. Él es de vital importancia para ganar esto. Sin él no tenemos nada.

\- Los informes dicen que cayó junto a...

\- ¡Silencio! –exigió-. Calla.

Las palabras le habían salido como a borbotones, de tanta lluvia que caía sobre él, pero algo debió impresionarles, porque no tardaron en dirigirse hacia donde él les había indicado.

Por un momento, contemplándoles marchar con Momo detrás, con hombros temblorosos y ojos suplicantes, Shoto sintió el impulso de llamarlos a su lado de nuevo. Aquel era un campo de cadáveres, pero siempre podía quedar algún enemigo vivo. Alguno que pudiera reconocerlo. Alguno con deseos de acabar con otro eslabón más de la sociedad de héroes.

Pero igual que el temor le atenazaba, igual que escuchaba los siseos de la muerte a su espalda, atenazándole el corazón con sus despiadadas garras, también sentía más allá su destino. No podía sentir otra cosa que frío. Pero él tenía que seguir vivo.

Así que se obligó a andar, a poner sus piernas en marcha, y echar a correr, sorteando cuerpos, peños y ramas caídas. Tenía el corazón y la respiración agitada, sentía sus botas empapadas al igual que su ropa, pero siguió avanzando, obligando a su débil cuerpo a continuar a aquel machacador ritmo hasta que...

Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo, pareció partirlo por la mitad y, por un momento, la lluvia se ralentizó hasta casi detenerse. Detrás de la cumbre más alta del monte, un sol rojizo emergía y sobre él, una figuraba se recortaba.

Aquella figura, ahora tan cercana que hasta podía sentir el suave calor que desprendía a través de las empapadas ropas, pero que aún así se mantenía un par de metros alejada. Una figura, cuya mirada pareció atravesarle bajo capas de pelo rubia, que parecía a punto de atravesarle. Una figura enloquecida, furiosa, rota y tan quieta. Completamente quieta a pesar de todo.

Shoto dejó escapar un quedo gemino por entre sus labios y cayó de rodillas sobre el lodo, bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición. Y no se daba cuenta, pero mientras aquella figura lo contemplaba con aquellos ojos, una única palabra articulaban sus labios: "Bakugo, Bakugo, Bakugo".

Entonces, la figura habló. O eso creyó él, porque no recordaba haber escuchado ningún sonido además de la lluvia que aún seguía cayendo.

Shoto sabía lo que decían esas palabras. Conocía aquel hecho. No había ido hasta aquel monte arriesgando su vida por ello. Sin embargo, su cuerpo y alma se aplastaron más contra el lodo.

\- Ha muerto. Deku ha muerto. Ha muerto. Izuku...

Y Shoto sintió que el vello se le erizaba por todo el cuerpo, que el agujero oscuro que había sentido en su interior durante todo aquel tiempo se expandía hasta ocuparlo todo. Lo sentía. ¡Lo sentía!

Todo a su alrededor explotó. Menos Bakugo, que quedó grabado a fuego en su mente. Y se dio cuenta que, desde el principio, había sido él quien lo había llevado hasta allí y no la muerte. Aunque, al final, habían sido lo mismo.


End file.
